El Planeta Misterioso
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: PX-666 es un mundo que esconde muchos misterios. ¡Acompaña a un equipo de exploración SG en su dura misión por desentrañarlos!


**"EL PLANETA MISTERIOSO"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

_Marzo, 23, DIARIO DEL DOCTOR FREDERICK BRAVERMAN _

Hoy al fin terminamos de instalar el campamento-base.

Como científico miembro del SG-7, grupo de exploración SG dedicado a la investigación extra-mundo, estoy muy orgulloso del logro obtenido por mis compañeros al poder finalmente poner pie en un nuevo mundo por explorar. De más esta decir que de aquí en más, lo que mi diario personal hará será reflejar el éxito de la misión que el General Jack O'Neill nos ha encargado.

PX-666 parece un mundo de lo más hospitalario. Dos soles grandes flotando en el espacio y tres lunas. Nada mal. Abundante vegetación y ecosistemas muy similares a los de un bosque forestal terrestre. Se han visto y quedo registrado en cientos de anotaciones de la misiones SG muchos mundo similares, empero, creo sinceramente que PX-666 nos deparara misterios singulares y sin igual que tanto yo como mi grupo científico trataremos de develar, por el bien de la Humanidad.

Existen ruinas en PX-666, claro. El anillo del StarGate esta enclavado en los restos de lo que fuera un templo antiguo. Hasta el momento, no ha habido contacto con signos de civilización avanzada y nada parece indicar que este fuera un mundo donde podríamos hacer contacto con otra civilización superior o igual a la nuestra, pero tengo que repetir que _creo firmemente_ que este planeta tiene algo que contar.

Seguiré mas tarde con mis anotaciones. Ah, son tantas las cosas que contar…

_Más tarde. _

Una tarde lo que se dice inolvidable.

Crawford, Malcom y yo (los tres científicos responsables del SG-7, claro) salimos a recorrer el planeta en un viajecito relámpago. El alejamiento del campamento-base no ha sido muy prolongado, apenas un buen rato, pero nos ha demostrado que en efecto, este es un planeta que vale.

Recorrimos una extensa explanada a pie, acompañados por algunos soldados que desde el SGC nos han enviado para hacernos compañía. Sinceramente creo que lo de los soldados es una exageración de parte del General O'Neill, pero yo no soy nadie para contradecir a nuestro "jefe".

El bosque lindero era majestuoso (si se me permite en este diario íntimo usar esta palabra). Había árboles grandes, parecidos a secoyas que abundan mucho en nuestros bosques en común con la Tierra y flores, flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Malcom, que es especialista en botánica, me ha dicho que este tipo de flora es como nunca antes vista en los anteriores mundos explorados por los equipos SG.

¡Estoy muy excitado por esto! Creo que vale realmente la pena explorar mas y mas este planeta.

También, en nuestro primer viajecito por la zona, descubrimos parte de la fauna de esta tierra: unos curiosos insectos de tamaño grande, similares a las mariposas terrestres.

Crawford es especialista en fauna y me ha dicho que los insectos son inofensivos en su totalidad. Prueba de esto lo demostró el sencillo hecho de que varios de estos insectos se nos posaron inofensivamente sobre nuestras cabezas y hombros, provocándonos unas cuantas carcajadas al acariciarnos con sus alas suaves.

Sin duda, un día glorioso que vale la pena registrar.

* * *

_Marzo 24. _

Hecho curioso a destacar sucedió hoy.

Se trata de la exploración de las ruinas donde se alza el StarGate. Contamos en el equipo con algunos lingüistas y sabios expertos en traducciones de pictogramas y jeroglíficos. Encontramos muchos en una pared de las ruinas del templo, pero no han arrojado mucha luz acerca de los antiguos habitantes de este mundo. Parecieran haber sido una civilización medianamente avanzada que, por alguna extrañísima razón, desaparecieron sin más de la superficie del planeta.

Interrogue a mis compañeros acerca de si debíamos temer por alguna razón algún tipo de amenaza, pero tanto ellos como yo, descartamos esto al momento al darnos cuenta de que no existen agentes patógenos en la atmósfera ni nada de propiedades víricas dañinas. La sonda MALP se encargó, antes de que llegáramos, de investigar todo esto. Este es, repito, en síntesis, un mundo de lo más apacible.

Me ha dado sueño. Creo que continuare en otro momento con el recuento de los hechos.

_Más tarde. _

Pareciera que el misterio se hubiera abatido sobre nosotros. Releo mis primeras palabras de las anotaciones a la llegada de este mundo y me arrepiento de haber sido tan ligero al calificarlo de lugar apacible.

Resumiendo: han desaparecido algunos cuantos soldados del campamento-base.

La perdida es llamativa, ya que los que todavía permanecen aquí han afirmado que aquello es un hecho insólito. Juran y perjuran que sus compañeros y camaradas de equipo son fieles al SGC y que nunca harían cosas como estas.

La singular desaparición sin dejar rastros de estos soldados me ha obligado a dar parte de lo ocurrido al SGC. Comunicándome a través de la MALP con el SGC en la Tierra, hablé directamente con el General O'Neill, haciéndolo participe de lo sucedido.

El general se mostró cauteloso y dictaminó que entremos en "alerta precavida". Ya mismo hemos despachado un contingente de algunos hombres a revisar la zona lindera y asegurarnos de que los chicos no estén quizás por ahí tomando fresco entre los bosques, pero nada ha sucedió hasta ahora.

Estoy desconcertado.

Este es un mundo MUY pacifico, pero… pero no puedo negar que tras la desaparición de los soldados, se ha vuelto como muy misterioso. Es como si un manto de sospechas se hubiera abatido sobre todos y "algo" acechara desde algún rincón.

Me estoy dejando llevar por mi imaginación.

Creo que seguiré mis anotaciones mas tarde… eso si hay algo nuevo para contar, claro.

* * *

_Marzo, 25. _

No, ahora estoy seguro de que hay algo MUY raro rondando por aquí.

El contingente de soldados que hemos enviado a buscar a los desaparecidos… SE ESFUMO. No me puedo explicar esto, pero no se han registrado hasta ahora. Con algunos soldados mas que quedan acompañándonos, hemos peinado la zona. Revisamos los bosques y todo, incluso las ruinas del templo.

No hallamos nada.

Crawford y Malcom están inquietos. Sugirieron abortar la misión y regresar a casa. Hablan de posibles Goa'ulds rondando por aquí. Es desconcertante, pero no creo que se trate de influencia Goa'uld. No hay en el planeta registro de presencia Goa'uld. Ni siquiera en los jeroglíficos del templo hablan de ellos.

El reglamento del SGC sugiere que hablemos de nuevo con la Tierra, pero decidí que lo mejor seria revisar más antes de precipitarnos. PX-666 sigue siendo un mundo prometedero, a pesar de la oscura sombra que pareciera haberse abatido sobre todos.

¿Dónde estarán los soldados?

¿Por qué desertaron?

* * *

_Marzo, 26. _

Ahora si estoy realmente… consternado.

Malcom y Crawford se han sumado a la lista de desaparecidos de la superficie. Sin más. Estoy ahora acompañado de un numero reducido de gente que se muestra MUY excitada. Me urgen a llamar a casa y largarnos, pero me he negado. Tengo que averiguar adonde se han ido mis dos compañeros de equipo en el SG-7.

Hablé con algunos testigos y me dijeron que vieron a mis dos compañeros por última vez caminando hacia los bosques, tranquilamente. De ahí no volvieron más hasta ahora.

¿Qué sucede en este mundo misterioso?

* * *

_Marzo, 27. _

¿Cómo un hombre puede describir el terror y el agobio que le producen el quedarse completamente solo?

¿Dije solo? SI, ESTOY SOLO.

Soy el único ser viviente conciente que queda en esta base. El resto de la gente se han esfumado sencillamente en al aire en un momento indeterminado de la noche. Cuando me levanté, no había rastros de soldados ni de mi equipo. De todo lo que quedaba del SG-7, soy el único.

¿Cómo es que se pudieron ir tan rápido?

Una cosa es segura: no marcaron el StarGate de regreso a casa. Revisé la zona del Portal en el templo. _**Nada**_. Absolutamente nada. El Dispositivo de Llamada estaba inactivo totalmente y de haberse transportado a casa, el ruido del vortice espacial habría despertado a medio mundo por la noche, dado que no hay sonidos muy fuertes en este mundo. ¡Si ni pájaros hay en este planeta misterioso!

Estoy desesperado.

¿Debo avisar a casa?

¿Debo huir sin siquiera buscar a mis compañeros ni desentrañar el porque se esfumaron?

No, no… no hasta que desentrañe el misterio… no hasta que sepa que rayos se oculta aquí.

* * *

_Marzo, 28. _

Ahora estoy convencido de que NO ESTOY SOLO.

Hoy me levanté y vi la sonda MALP hecha pedazos. Era un espectáculo dantesco. Era como si algún enloquecido ser se hubiera ensañado con el metal del aparato. Hierros retorcidos, pedazos rotos… nada quedó intacto de la sonda. Nada para poder comunicarse a casa.

Tomé la decisión de abandonar el planeta. Por mas que no sepa nada de mis camaradas, es preferible huir y buscar refuerzos en el SGC antes de que…

_Más tarde. _

¡Es espantoso, espantoso!

Tuve que suspender mis anotaciones antes porque algo venia hacia mí.

**¡Venia por mí! **

Me encontraba escribiendo apresuradamente en la zona del Portal, en el templo y me disponía a, cuando acabara de anotar, marcar a casa, cuando aquella sombra extraña apareció por un costado.

He intentado recomponer la escena… recordar al ser… pero por motivos misteriosos de la mente humana, se me ha olvidado su morfología. Solo puedo describir la sensación que me produjo.

Miedo, terror, aversión.

Sé que huí de allí y me refugié en la base. Esto lo recuerdo bien. Ahora estoy aquí, aislado de todos y de todo. ¡No puedo volver a la Tierra!

¡Que error el mío! ¡Debíamos habernos ido antes de que todo esto pasara!

Ahora estoy convencido de que el extraño visitante se ha llevado a todos y cada uno de los miembros del SG-7 y a los soldados. ¿Para que? Preferiría no pensarlo.

¡Demonios!

Si tan solo recordara como era el ser…

* * *

_Marzo, 29. _

Sin novedad. No he salido de la base. Me limité a hacer recuento de provisiones. Me alcanzan para algunas semanas. ¿Y luego que?

¿Morir de hambre?

Se que podría ir hasta el bosque y buscar provisiones. Fruta y esas cosas, pero temo salir. Anoche lo sentí. Rondaba por allí. Pasos pesados y respiración ronca.

¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

Una cosa es segura. No es NADA conocido.

Comencé a descartar seres conocidos en las misiones SG, en un intento de determinar que cosa NO es. No es un Goa'uld, ni tampoco un Unas (esos seres reptiles humanoides).

Mi memoria no ayuda, pero creo que, a pesar de todo, tiene forma antropomórfica.

Pero de que naturaleza es exactamente… estoy nulo a eso.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

* * *

_Marzo, 30. _

Creo que esta es mi última anotación en este diario íntimo.

Viene por mí. Ahora mismo le oigo golpear con fuerza las puertas de acero de la base. Me he refugiado en un almacén de carga y no sé si esto servirá de algo.

Creo que ni siquiera sirve que yo escriba esto, ya que nadie lo leerá, pero… pero de venir a este lugar alguna vez los refuerzos, inquietados quizás por nuestro súbito silencio, es mi deber advertir de que PX-666 esconde unos secretos terribles.

Llegué a revisar algunas fotocopias de los símbolos tomados en el templo, de los jeroglíficos y eso… y en realidad mostraban en un curioso grabado, a una imagen de forma vagamente humana que coincide y mucho con el ser que viene tras de mí.

_¿Cómo demonios pudimos pasarlo por alto? _

No tengo respuestas a esto, ya que los sabios expertos que me las darían se esfumaron, victimas del ser. ¿Y que es este ser alienígena que viene por mí? ¡No es más que una abominación, un error de la naturaleza!

Estoy CONVENCIDO de que este ente hizo desaparecer a la antigua civilización de aquí… Cómo, no lo sé, pero…

Dios… Dios mío… ¡ME HA ENCONTRADO!

¡ESTA AQUÍ! ¡LO TENGO DELANTE DE MI Y…!

_Anotación posterior, adjunta al Diario Íntimo del doctor Frederick Braverman. Dr. Daniel Jackson, miembro del SG-1. _

Para cuando el General O'Neill decidió mandarnos en un equipo de rescate hacia el PX-666, no hallamos rastros del SG-7 ni del doctor Braverman. Tan solo el diario íntimo, abandonado en el lugar citado (el almacén) es el único mudo testimonio de la terrible tragedia acaecida a tan valiosos investigadores.

Resumiendo: el lugar estaba completamente destrozado. Es como si en efecto, alguna criatura ajena hubiera penetrado a la base y la hubiera puesto patas para arriba. Encontramos rastros de huellas curiosas en casi todas partes, exceptuando, claro, las de los miembros del SG-7, los soldados o el Dr. Braverman.

La naturaleza del ente que mora en PX-666 sigue siendo desconocida. Intenté buscar personalmente las transcripciones de los jeroglíficos del templo citado y no las hallamos. También intenté ir a las fuentes, a revisar la parte de la pared en donde aparecen y me encontré con la súbita sorpresa de que el muro fue DESTROZADO, violentamente, borrando todo.

Hablé con el General O'Neill de esto y le mencioné también la destrucción de la sonda MALP.

El general decidió que nos marchemos cuanto antes de aquel mundo misterioso. Posteriormente se decidirá, en reunión, si es enviado algún grupo de rescate o de exploración nuevos. No ha habido, hasta la fecha, ni rastros concretos del Dr. Braverman, el SG-7 ni los soldados.

Hasta ahora y hasta nuevo aviso desde el Pentágono, se ha dictaminado que PX-666 es un mundo "prohibido" para visitas…

En lo personal, me pregunto yo también, ¿Qué clase de planeta es aquel?

¿Sabremos alguna vez que oscuro ser, que terrible morador se llevó a los nuestros? ¿Y que oscuro destino les reservó?

Es un completo MISTERIO.

_Fin de la anotación posterior. _

_Dr. Daniel Jackson. _

_SG-1, para archivar en el Registro de "Misterios No Resueltos" _

**FIN**


End file.
